A Malfoy's Secret Come to Light
by egyptschild
Summary: We all know the story of Harry Potter. And we know a little bit about the Malfoys. But what about a girl who was never mentioned? Who was disowned by the Malfoys. Lucia Malfoy had always been ignored by everyone but Draco. Her mother paid her attention but never really loved her. As the second born, she was considered un-needed. But how did she play a role in the Battle of Hogwarts
1. Introduction

**All right. This is my first fanfic so bear with me. Lucia starts her story when she was eleven (spoiler) but she gets to the point a bit later on.** **Just be patient with me. And please review. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. Full ****ownership and credit goes J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Okay. Look. No one knows this but I think it's time people know. I'm tired of being pushed down. And there is more than one side to a story. Mine is kind of in between the famous fight between Harry and the Dark lord.

Ugh! Where are my manners? I have to introduce myself or this will all be in vain.

My name is Lucia Malfoy. I'm now seventeen years of age. But this takes place when I was about fifteen. Draco was seventeen when this all happened. My story begins when I was born but that would take forever.

Long story short I have a lot more power than realized. Only my mother knew this. It was kept from Father because if he knew… he'd probably use my power to his and the Dark Lord's benefit. And to be honest, I'm not like that. And neither is Draco. He was very reluctant to join the Death eaters. But he had high expectations to live up to. And he didn't hate Harry. He was just jealous. At least that what he told me. It was very rare we'd actually talk. It was very bad for the family if we were seen together. I'd disgraced the family, or so I was told.

I really wish things were different. I hated my life for quite sometime. I learned to accept what I've got but now? Now, I'm ashamed of my father. My mother I can forgive, because she showed me kindness and sympathy. My father never showed me any emotion. He rarely acknowledged me, or the fact I existed. But I think it's time I told you why I'm doing this. I'm very sorry for blabbering on. But that's who I am. I'm distracted very easily. So I think my problems that my father knew about was the day I got my letter…


	2. Chapter 1

It was my birthday. My eleventh birthday. I was the same age as Draco was when he got his letter. He'd already been at Hogwarts for two years. Not it was my turn. But I'll tell you how it went.

Father heard noise over by the door and silently went to see. He returned with a smile on his face. Not one of happiness, but one of maliciousness. He handed the letter to Mother and she looked… Proud? She handed me the letter and I opened it.

_Dear Ms. Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

God, I was happy but upset too. Not only did I get next to no attention at home, I was going to a school where I had a reputation to up hold. Father barely paid me any acknowledgement, how was I supposed to be known at this school?

I felt the temperature drop in the room. I grew fearful. Eleven years of Father not knowing. I looked at Mother, and she smiled and mouthed

"_Calm down. You're okay. I promise."_

The temperature went up a little. Father made the fire larger.

"That's been happening a lot lately," he said.

"What do you mean dear?" Mother asked, innocently.

"The temperature randomly going down. It's noticeable, and whoever is doing it should stop," he said.

I looked down, ashamed. I couldn't control what I had. I guess that's where magic school comes in handy.

"I'm going to my room. I should start packing," I said. Mother nodded, where Father said nothing. He kept reading the book he had.

I ran to my room, tears threatening to pore over. I quickly got the case Mother got me, out of my closet and threw it on the bed. But instead of filling it with clothing, I sat down on the bed and cried. The temperature dropped and it grew very cold. I held out my palm and waited. Soon, water had formed, making a small sphere in my palm. But I remembered all Father had said to me and it froze. I saw figures in my corners of my room and in front of me.

"Can you go away?" I asked them. They vanished. I lifted both my hands and willed something more. Instantly, fire danced across my fingers. I willed a bit more, and a flower bloomed on my floor. I willed even more and my window blew open. I shut it. I made the flower disappear and sat back on my bed.

A freak. That's what I was. I couldn't be a normal witch. I couldn't be a normal girl. But with both my parents being wizards and witches, my chances at normalicy were slim. I cried harder and I heard soft knocks on my door.

"Go away!" I called out. They came in anyway. My hair had come loose from its very tight bun. I felt my bed lower due to their weight. I looked up and saw the only person who really cared about me. He put his arm around me and held me. I cried into his shoulder.

"Hey. It's okay Lu. Let it out." Draco continued to whisper comforting words, until I had cried myself out.

"I'm sorry he has to be so cold to you. You're such a sweetie. A klutz sometimes but you clean up your mess, unlike him," Draco said.

"It's okay," I told him, "Draco? Do you like it at Hogwarts?"

"It's alright. You're going to like Slytherin House. We're known as the slick, arrogant, mean guys but we're not."

A thought came into my head. I hoped it wouldn't happen.

"Draco, what if I'm not put into Slytherin?"

My big brother laughed. "You're a Malfoy, aren't you? Of course you will."

I smiled and hoped for the best.


	3. Chapter 2

Soon the day came and I was at Hogwarts. We all headed to the Great Hall, the place Draco told me where they ate. We piled in around where the professors were. There was a stool and a hat on it. The Sorting Hat. Draco told me it was barely on his head when it said Slytherin. I looked around and saw Draco. He saw me and smiled, subtly patting the seat next to him. I smiled back.

Professor McGonagall started listing name of the kids around me. They went up and had the Sorting Hat placed on their heads. It told them their place was in Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. I was beginning to get nervous. What if I wasn't placed in Slytherin?

"Lucia Malfoy!"

I took a deep breath and went up. I put my hair in a braid that day and already hair was coming out. '_Just my bangs'_ I told myself.

I sat on the stool. The hat was placed on my head and it started to talk.

"Oh, very difficult. A Malfoy. Naturally, Slytherin would be a most direct choice but… There's more."

I started to get scared. The halls temperature dropped. Someone called out that they were cold. I locked eyes with Draco. He was just as confused as I.

"Intelligence. She'd do well in Ravenclaw. Ah but there's a terrible secret. One she fears yet braves everyday by strengthening it. Gryffindor would do her good. But she's kind. Gentle and misunderstood. Not harsh and cold. But empathetic and warm. Hufflepuff."

I sat in fear. Would it choose Hufflepuff?

"Hufflepuff!" the hat cried. The Hufflepuffs cheered at gaining a new student. I slid off the stool and looked at my brother. He was shocked. My breath was catching. He wrote something and it flew across the hall. I caught it unnoticed.

_Lu,_

_I honestly don't know what happened. You were supposed to be in Slytherin. This isn't fair. But the hat chooses for us for who we are. I still love you. You're my baby sister. God knows what Father will say. I know Mother understands you better than him. I'll talk to you everyday. _

_I swear it on my life._

_Draco._

Why did my thought have to come true? I hated the fact it was true. I was shown to the Hufflepuff headquarters. It was nice and warm but due to my sadness and fear, the fire went out and the temperature dropped drastically. There was other first years with me, so I wasn't pinned out.

I didn't stay up to talk with the others. I went straight upstairs and went to bed.

When I woke up the next morning, I saw that where my hand was placed during the night ice was there.

'_Great. Frozen water on my bed. Why can't I control it?'_ I thought.

I dressed and went to brush my teeth and hair. Unlike my parents and brother, I didn't have platinum blonde hair. I had ebony black hair. It looked nice with my pale complexion and sharp green eyes.

I brushed my hair back and put it in a tight braid and tied the braid up into a bun. I finished in the bathroom and went to the living space. I was out of sight and on the stairs, but I heard voices.

"This is a bad omen."

"She's a Malfoy! She's not supposed to be here."

"You heard the Sorting Hat. She was qualified for every house in this school. "

"No doubt Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but Hufflepuff? Gryffindor? She doesn't belong with us."

I continued walking down the stairs. I walked into the living space unnoticed. I thought your house was like your family. It wasn't fair. First home, now school.

The fire went out and everyone turned around. They all looked at me.

"What's up guys?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Are you the one doing this?" one boy asked.

"Doing what?" I asked.

One girl scowled at me. "The temperature dropping, the fire going out. You were asleep when we came to bed and there was ice on your pillows."

Ashamed, I ran out. I ran to the great hall. I sat down and ate what I could stomach. At eleven years, I ate like a bird. But even now I barely ate anything. I saw Draco at his table. He looked very upset at not having his sister with him.

I felt so ashamed of myself. I left after a while. I had a free period so I walked around.


	4. Chapter 3

**Please be patient with me. I'm new to this and am trying to figure out how to work this. But anyway, here's chapter 3! And I don't own the lyrics. Learn to be Lonely belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

**I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

I felt so out of place. And it carried on throughout my years at Hogwarts. But on one particular day, just a week before Christmas, a person noticed me. This was during my third year. I was, shall we say, invisible. I had no friends, except Draco but even he barely talked to me. He made an empty promise on my first day at Hogwarts. He got so caught up in whatever Father wanted or causing up trouble between him and Harry Potter.

Anyway, back to the story. I was sitting the courtyard during my free period. Coincidently, my free periods were when no one else had a free period. All the teachers were working, all the students were studying.

In other words, I was completely alone in the courtyard. I had started to talk to myself about how foolish and silly I was, to think anyone would pay attention to the Malfoy girl who disgraced her family name by being in Hufflepuff. None of my housemates liked me. So much for the kind and gentle reputation.

But my talking turned to singing, quite quickly. I never thought I was any good. If Draco was out with his friends or something and I was left at home alone… I had nothing to do but study or read. So I sang most of the time. Father never said anything about it, and Mother said I had a talent even more beautiful than my powers.

Through research and lessons at Hogwarts, and a little research on my own, I found out what I was. Partially.

I could call upon and see spirits of the deceased. I was a Necromancer. I could control all four elements-earth, air, fire, and water. I was an elementalist.

I'm rambling again. Damn. I have to stop. Back to the story.

I sang quietly to myself for half the time alone. I felt so alone and unloved I thought I'd have to learn to live like that.

"_Child of the wilderness,_

_Born into emptiness,_

_Learn to be lonely…_

_Learn to find your way in darkness._

_Who will be there for you?_

_Comfort and care for you,_

_Learn to be lonely…_

_Learn to be your one companion…"_

"You have a stunning voice," I heard someone say.

I jumped at the sound. Wasn't I the only one who had a free period? Barely anyone liked me. Actually no one did. Draco's 'mortal enemies' respected me, but the never hung out with me. Not even the teachers paid attention to me.

I turned to see a boy, around my age. He had brown hair but it seemed to have a lot of natural highlights. He had deep blue eyes. They almost looked dark purple. He had a nice build to him.

"Who are you? Why are you even talking to me?" I asked, "Don't you know who I am?"

"One question at a time," he said.

I looked at him expectantly. He had the demeanor of a cocky, arrogant, douche. I couldn't judge him though. Not yet.

"First off, my name is Seamus. Call me Shay."

He had pale skin. Like mine.

"And I'm talking to you because 1) you looked lonely, and 2) you're very beautiful. And I do know who you are. You're Malfoy's younger sister. Lucia."

He had a blue patch on his robes, so I assumed he was in Ravenclaw. He was very attractive, yes, but I was actually very awkward when it came to guys. Besides, I was only thirteen. I wasn't even ready to start considering guys as more than, well… guys.

"Well… Thanks for your consideration of the well being of social life. But I'm doing just fine," I told him.

He smirked. "Really? Hanging out all alone all the time, and sitting in the same spot each free period, and singing sad songs of learning to be lonely. That's a great social life. I'm jealous."

"Shut up," I said. He laughed.

The bell chimed a few times, signaling that the period was over. I got up and started to walk away.

Seamus caught up with me. I really wanted him to leave me alone. I was accepting the fact that I was a loner and then he shows up out of the blue.

"What class do you have next?" he asked.

"Defense against the Dark Arts," I said sharply.

"Cool. Cause I have that too. Looks like were buddies now."

I rolled my eyes. _'Great. Now I have an over-confident guy following me like a lost puppy' _I thought.

Class was boring that day. All we did was read about demons and such. As we left Seamus came to my side.

"That was fun. Don't you think Lu?"

I looked at him sharply. "Don't ever call me that."

"What? Lu?"

"Yes. Only my brother calls me that."

He was silent. After about ten minutes of walking to my class he left my side.

Potions went by really quickly. As did divinations. I went to McGonagall's class after divinations. She asked to speak with me when class was over.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I need you to go speak with the headmaster. He is waiting for you."

"Yes, Professor."

So I went to Dumbledore's office. I wondered why he wanted to see me. He was very friendly with Harry. Almost everyday I was him come from Dumbledore's office. I just wanted today to be over. I'd had enough. Three years of being invisible. I wanted to leave. I mean, last year Draco didn't even talk to me. My own brother. Father probably told him to avoid me.

I entered Dumbledore's study. He was talking with someone. I waited to be acknowledged, which could've taken a while. But it didn't. As soon as I entered, Dumbledore turned to face me.

"Ms. Malfoy. I see you got my request."

"I was with Professor McGonagall. I was bound to hear of it, sir," I said.

Dumbledore nodded and stepped aside. The person he was talking to was my mother.

"Mother? Didn't Father give orders not to speak with?" I asked, mockingly.

"No, he didn't. But I do need to speak with you. When you come home for Christmas your Father will call a family meeting."

"Okay. But what does this have to do with me?"

"Don't come. When your father calls you down don't come. You can listen but… Something is coming. I don't what you to be put in the middle of it."

I was so confused. Didn't they want me to be part of the family? I told her I'd stay away but I didn't understand.

"You will. The Chosen one will come through. You're just so empathetic, unlike your father. You couldn't torture a person even if you wanted to."

I left with my mother's words gnawing at the back of my head. Dinner was twenty minutes away but I wasn't hungry.

I didn't go to dinner. I sat on my bed and had tears silently trail my cheeks. I opened my palm and willed power to surge. As I wanted, a sphere of water floated in my hand. I heard voices coming up the stairs. I squished my sphere and threw myself under the covers. I pretended to be asleep.

"Look. She in bed already. That's what, the twentieth time she's missed dinner this month?"

"You think she's okay? I mean we gave her a hard time when she first came here."

"Maybe we should make her feel more welcome. She is a Hufflepuff after all."

Christmas wasn't fun. Draco was fifteen so he didn't get very much, whereas I was thirteen and didn't get anything. Father said he needed to talk with everyone. Not a family meeting but it was something concerning the family's money.

"Draco, as the eldest, you will the family fortune. You are the heir."

I silently sighed. Of course Draco would get it. He was the golden child. The family's prince, born to be king. I excused myself and went to bed. The next morning Father did call the family meeting. I was brushing my teeth, when Draco knocked on my door.

"Lu, you coming?"

I threw myself by the toilet and retched. "No! Go ahead. I'm not feeling well."

He walked away and I quietly came out and came down the stairs. I stayed out of sight and listened. There was another being in the house. I could sense it. He had a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Is Draco the only one?" the man said.

"Yes. He is. There's no one else," Father said.

He was pretending I didn't exist. I was hurt more than before.

"My lord, he can do it. He hold great promise."

Voldemort. He was here. I silently went to my room. I closed my door but the lock was notoriously loud. I feared they'd come and investigate but they didn't.

* * *

**So next chapter, I'm going to be skipping. Lucia would be fourteen and Dumbledore would've been killed. Because well, if Draco was sixteen than so would Harry and that would be around the time of the Half-Blood Prince. Next chapter is going to get a little interesting because I'm skipping Lucia's fourth year and am going straight to her fifth year, meaning... The Battle of Hogwarts would be drawing near. And Seamus is going to be in the picture a bit more. He actually has a crush on Lucia but he respects her space. (Spoiler,) I know. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 4

**So yeah. Things have been moving fast, I know. But I thought I'd start small with writing fanfics. Again there are lyrics in this and I don't own the song. The song belongs Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez. _More than just a Spare _is actually a really good song. I know there's a lot of Frozen stuff in here, but I thought Lucia kind of related to Anna a little bit.  
I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

Shay and I walked to class together. I wasn't alone anymore. Shay was my friend and my fellow Hufflepuffs were more friendly with me. But we were all on edge. Death Eaters were basically everywhere. Snape was Headmaster. This was a time where I was happy that I was disowned. Draco and I were a little more friendly. I past him on my way to class. He had some thing fall out of his books. I picked it up and ran to him.

"Draco! Draco!" I called.

He turned and saw me running towards him. He smiled slightly. He was the only one who actually said he loved me. He was my brother. I had to forgive him. Crabb and Goyle stood beside him. They were Death Eaters too.

"Hey Lu. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. You just dropped this," I said, handing him whatever it was.

"Oh thanks. How have you been?"

"Okay. Shay and I were just heading to Potions. I finally feel accepted. Though I stay here most of the time," I said, subtly hinting how hurt I was when Father said I wasn't his daughter and threw me out. I was only fifteen now. I wasn't a child.

"I'm sorry he did that. But I couldn't do anything. You know-"

"Malfoy let's go," Crabb said.

"Yeah. Lucia, you don't deserve to talk to him."

I was offended. "He's my brother! I have just as much of a right to talk to him as you do!"

Crabb and Goyle laughed. Draco looked down at his feet, ashamed. I felt insulted. By this time, Seamus was beside me. He was side hugging me, hinting he was there for me, as well as trying not to punch the idiots.

"Lucia, you don't understand. He's the heir to your family, as well as other things. You're nothing but a spare. You weren't even supposed to exist."

"Yes. A spare. That's all you are and ever will be."

And with that they walked away.

I stood there, shocked and hurt. Shay took my hand and pulled me to class. We worked as partners and class went by quickly. We had a free period next. I felt so alone; I went to the place where I always went, and where I met Shay. The courtyard.

"A spare? Is that what they thought of me?"

"No. You're much more than a spare. You kind, humble, beautiful, talented-"

"Maybe they're right, Shay."

"NO. They're not."

"Shay listen."

I sighed and started to sing. My voice always calmed him down.

"_I'm not part of the school, not born to be 'queen'. Just somebody hopelessly in between. He's the scholar, athlete, poet. I'm the screw-up, don't I know it. But who could ever compare? Of course they're gonna think I'm just a spare."_

"But you shouldn't care!" Shay exclaimed. I smiled.

"_So I'm an extra button on a coat, incase another one comes loose. But if I have to be a button, why can't I be a button that's of use? I may lack style, and I may lack grace-"_

"Not to mention you fall flat on your face sometimes," Shay joked. He wasn't wrong.

"_But I deserve a place in the sky! This magic button wants to fly!"_

"You're so weird. You're singing in the courtyard in a time of despair."

"It's what you signed up for when we became friends," I said.

"_So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up, over somebody's old barn_ _door. And I'll be hanging there forever, just wishing the horse had one leg more. I might not the perfect one, and maybe I err on the side of fun, but horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere! This horseshoe is more than just a spare"_

Shay smiled and succumbed to my point.

"Some day you'll find a thing. A thing that's all your own," he said.

"_That thing that makes part of something, not just on my own!_

_So I'm just a second born sister. Who most of the school ignores. Like a button, like a horseshoe. Like a girl who's bad at metaphors. Maybe I don't have a magic touch, and maybe I don't have a talent as such. Just this heart with much too much to share. So I'll never be the heir. But I'm more than just a spare." _

Shay calmed all the way down. But he was still constantly rubbing his neck. He was nervous about something. I understood his nervousness. Or at least I thought I did. War was coming and everyone was scared.

"Shay, are you okay? You seem, I don't know… Uncomfortable."

"Yeah it's just that… um…"

I smiled and turned his face to mine. I looked him in the eye.

"Yeah?"

He hesitated for a moment before pressing his lips to mine. I was shocked. He pulled away after ten seconds. I was happy. I didn't admit it but I did like him. He was very handsome and he was kind to me when no one was. He smiled, embarrassed. I tossed my head in annoyance, and pulled his lips to mine again. We kissed for a while until we heard the bell ring again. But there was a message over the P.A.

"All students are to meet in the Great Hall."

We entered the Great Hall and saw Harry standing in the middle of the Hall. Draco was nowhere to be seen. I squeezed Shays hand and went to the Hufflepuff table. I sat but a girl named Lacey shook her head. I stood again.

"How dare you stand where he stood!" Harry cried.

I finally understood what my mother meant two years ago. Something was coming. And she didn't want me part of it. She didn't want me to be a Death Eater like Draco was forced to be. She wanted me to help save Hogwarts.

* * *

**So this is probably going to be the last I post until tomorrow. Yes Shay and Lucia do get together. Next chapter you'll see how she let's go. Please review. And be patient. I'm writing a book as well so that's what I'm doing if I'm not writing this.  
Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay so, there's one more chapter after this. I won't be posting anything for a while, story or otherwise. I'm going on vacation and have a lot of online courses to finish. So here's chapter 5!  
Rowling owns****H.P. I don't.**

* * *

Just going to skip most of this, because I'm sure most of you know what happens. Let's just cut to the chase shall we?

The battle raged around me. Most of the Slytherin house was in the dungeons. For the first time I was glad I wasn't in Slytherin. But I still had to fight for my school. Since I wasn't as good with wand magic, I had probably four Death Eaters around me. They thought me vulnerable. I pointed my wand at one and yelled "Stupefy!" But it backfired. They blocked it and did the same to me, causing my wand to fly out of my hands.

I started to grow afraid. But not only afraid, I grew angry. I was angry with my father, my mother, my brother, and the school. They all casted me out as an un-needed, unwanted, Malfoy girl who was disowned.

My body temperature dropped as did the rooms temperature. The wind started to pick up outside, blowing some Death Eaters over. The four that surrounded me were slowly advancing. I smirked with contempt. That's when I let it all go. I flung one hand out and ice came out. Ice, because my body temperature went down causing the water I requested to freeze. I flung my other hand out and fire came. The ice impaled one Death Eater, and I burned another to a crisp. I was appalled at myself. I killed two people. But I reminded myself that this was war. Death was inevitable.

I heard whoops and calls from around me, calling my name.

"Yeah Lucia!"

"You burn those Death Eaters!"

"Freeze them to death!"

"You go, girl!"

I smiled. My peers were accepting me. I fought with the powers I knew how to use. I didn't even bother searching for my wand. I'd find it later, though I'd probably never use it. I shot ice, water, and fire at all Death Eaters. I blew some down with a flick of my hand. Suddenly, I didn't realize this for a while; I was outside fighting alongside a Gryffindor. He called out spells, whilst I just put power into my hands. I called upon the spirits of the dead, those who were unrested. They actually scared a lot of Death Eaters. I made them vanish and flung ice at another Death Eater.

"STOP!" a voice cried.

I looked over and there was the Dark Lord himself. Along with my parents, Bellatrix Lestrange, and others. Hagrid was with them but he was weeping. I looked to his arms and saw Harry, limp and lifeless. He wasn't dead though. I'd sense if he was dead.

Voldemort went on a shpeel about how this battle was moot and useless. He requested that those who wished to live join him and his Death Eater army or perish. Father saw Draco, who was a few meters away from me, and "subtly" called him over. Reluctantly, my brother went over. Voldemort started to praise him and tell him he'd done well. He asked if there was anyone else, and Neville, a kind and sweet Gryffindor stepped forward, only a step. Everyone was shocked. His parents were tortured to death by Death Eaters and now he was joining them.

The Death Eaters laughed but Neville stood tall. Saying that Hogwarts would always be a place of learning. That Harry died because he believed in a school where everyone was accepted.

Voldemort laughed and accepted him. I backed away slightly. I knew my mother didn't want me part of this. Voldemort saw the subtle movement and called me forward. I didn't move but a Death Eater grabbed my arm and shoved me forward. I saw Shay over to my left. He looked angry and started to come over but I shook my head.

"Who are you?" I heard Voldemort ask.

"My name is Lucia."

"Such a pretty name. Sounds a lot like Lucius," he said, looking over at my father.

"Yes. I always thought so."

"Who are your parents?"

Sighing with anger, I pointingly said "My parents disowned me. I have no family."

Draco looked hurt, whereas my parents remained emotionless. Voldemort looked amazed. He forced me to stand up and look him in the eyes.

"There's something about you. Something dark."

"Maybe because all my life, I've been neglected," I said.

"You have a secret. As do you Lucius," he said.

My father looked afraid. Clearly, now that I was in front of everyone, his little lie was now found out. He had two children, instead of one. I pitied him. I felt nothing but pity and hate for my father.

"Tell me. When were you going to tell me of your daughter?" Voldemort calmly asked my father. My father gulped.

"I have no daughter, my lord. Its just Draco."

"I don't believe you. She may have different colored hair, but she's yours all the same. Same sharp eyes. How long have you kept this secret?" the Dark Lord asked.

"For fifteen years!" Draco cried.

"Draco! How dare you speak without permission!" Father accused.

"No. Let him speak. Tell me, Draco. Do you care about your sister?"

"Yes. It kills me that she hates me. I love my little sister! I'm sorry for ignoring you Lu!"

I looked at him with pity and sadness.

"Lucia. Will you join me and regain your family?" Voldemort asked me.

I looked him in the eye. I spit in his face and hissed, "I will never join you. You bring nothing but darkness and hate. I won't join you, nor will I ever."

Voldemort looked at me with contempt. I was afraid of what was to happen, yet I wanted to die. And apparently I was going to get just that.

"Say goodbye. Any last words?" the Dark Lord said, pointing his wand at me.

I looked over at Shay and reached out. He ran up to me and grabbed my hand. He had tears pooling in his eyes.  
I felt so ashamed for not telling him how I felt for the years I've known him. I had a crush on him, but I didn't know why. I learnt that meant I was in love.  
I kissed his hand and brought his ear to my lips.

"I'm so sorry. I wish we could be together longer than what we had. I love you."

He was about to reply when a Death Eater shoved him out of the way. Voldemort was growing impatient.  
"Anything else?"  
"Yes."

I looked at my family. I glared at my father, nodded to my mother, and smiled at Draco.  
"Just remember!" I called out, so everyone could hear me. I saw Harry was watching, motionless from Hagrid's arms.  
"I may never be the heir! But I'm more than just a spare!"

I heard Voldemort say the killing curse and prepared to die.

* * *

**So that's chapter five. One more to go. So Voldemort knows of Lucia, and is about to kill her. Will she live or will she die?  
Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**So last chapter. I'm not going to post anything for a while. My online courses are heating up and I'm going on vacation in a week. If I leave you unsatisfied, I'm sorry. I think I'm better at writing on paper than on the internet. My book is slowly coming. I may or may not post it, though it's not directly related to anything but PJO, and not even that. There are little bits of PJO but it's still its own story. But anyway, like Lucia, I tend to ramble. But here's chapter 6. Oh and all songs and lyrics belong to their respected ****owners.**

* * *

As the Dark Lord casted the killing curse, I braced myself. This was the end. I was to die unloved by my family. I waited for the end to come. As I did, I sang quietly.

"So laugh in your loneliness,

Child of the wilderness.

Learn to be lonely.

Learn how to love, life that is lived alone.

Life can be lived, life can be loved, alone"

I waited and waited. But nothing came. I opened my eyes to see the entire courtyard in staring in awe. Voldemort was staring daggers at me. I looked around to see what had caused the curse to fail, but saw nothing.  
"Crucio!" I heard Bellatrix say. I saw the magic come towards me but it bounced off an invisible force field. I stood and smirked at the Death Eaters. I flicked my hand and they all flew back. I saw Harry spring to life and chase after Voldemort. The final battle had begun.

Shay ran towards me and enveloped me in a hug. I hugged back, taking him in.

"I never got the chance to reply to your 'final' statement," I heard him say.

"What were you going to say?" I asked, playfully.

"That I love you too. Two years we've technically been together. It was bound to come out sooner or later."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him. "We should start fighting," I said.

"Yes, we should."

We ran off together, taking down Death Eaters along the way. I blasted them, Shay casted some spell. I looked to my right and saw Mrs. Weasley fight Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!" I heard her say. I smiled with approval. Being invisible, you tend to observe a lot. But I only met Mrs. Weasley once, and found she was sweet. She was a mother to everyone. Myself, she was hesitant because of my surname. Shay and I continued to run, not really going anywhere. Just running around, helping take down the Dark Lord's army.

"Shay! Behind you!" I called out. He stunned the Death Eater.

Somewhere along the way we got separated. I was running around occasionally stopping to fight, but that lasted a second or two. No one really saw my power coming. I was looking for Shay when I bumped into someone. It was Ron and Hermione.

"Have you guys seen Shay?"

"Who?"

"Seamus Dor. Ravenclaw. Have you seen him?"

"No. Sorry. We'll keep an eye out though."

I ran past them and again bumped into someone. It wasn't my day. Or anyone's to think of it. I bumped into the one person, I cared for, besides Shay.

"Draco. How's being a Death Eater treating you?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Shitty. I didn't want to become one. Father pressured me. I'm so glad your safe Lu! I couldn't watch you die. I would've killed myself."

"Oh you would've? Then change yourself. Start fighting for Hogwarts. Take down Death Eaters. Voldemort's distracted by Harry. If you see him, don't be the jealous boy you've been for almost several years! Now go!"

I ran past my brother, and into the courtyard by the bridge, which was now destroyed. I saw Harry and Voldemort battling it out for the final time. I stood there, unable to move, as 'the Boy-Who-Lived' and the Dark Lord fought over control. Harry eventually won and Voldemort started to crumble to pieces and into piles of ash that floated away. It was over. We won. We had won.

* * *

Many lost their lives. Too many for my taste. I walked into the Great Hall and saw that Professor Lupin and Tonks lost their lives. I felt like crying. Tonks was with child. It wasn't fair. They lay side by side, holding hands. I saw the Weasley family gathered around one cot. I went up and saw George crouching over a body. Tears streaked my cheeks. It was George's twin brother, Fred. George was crying hysterically, as was Ron. I put my hand on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can do?" I whispered.

"No. It's okay. Thank you for your condolences. You're very brave, Lucia. I misjudged you. Your welcome in our home any time," she replied. I smiled. I knelt and gave Ron a hug. He cried into my shoulder for a minute. I hugged George for a while longer. He lost his brother and best friend. He was probably crushed.

Too many. There were too many deaths. I hated it. But life moves on. If it were in my power, I could bring back those we lost, but all I could do was see them. I could see them as spirits now. I felt so horrible. I found Draco who was crying. He felt so guilty. I hugged my big brother. Everyone saw, and watched.

"You should probably go. People are gonna want Father, Mother and you dead. Come back, when we've all accepted the deaths of those we cared about," I whispered. He nodded and left.

* * *

We had a service for everyone. McGonagall came up to me and asked if I would sing. I smiled, and nodded. As we sat, I went up in of everyone. They looked at me, expectantly.  
I sang _The Prayer, I Dreamed a Dream, Love __Never Dies,_ and others. Everyone had tears, especially the Weasleys. We all prayed for our loved ones and friends would find the light and be at peace. I sang one last time, a song dignifying the want we had for our friends and family to come back. _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again._

_"You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered._

_You were once a friend and brother, then my world was shattered._

_Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near._

_Sometimes it __seemed, if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here..."_

I sang this song specifically for George. He'd mourn Fred harder than anyone. I had tears streaming my cheeks. As I sang the last note, we all fell silent. A moment of silence for those we lost.

I saw Draco in the back. He was remorseful enough to attend the service. I didn't acknowledge him. That'd probably get him killed.

Mrs. Weasley came up to me and told me I had an amazing voice and if I could sing at Fred's own funeral. I told her of course. "It'd be my pleasure to offer you some entertainment. I'll miss Fred. He and George always knew how to make everyone laugh."

I walked along all the (for lack of a better word) corpses. I knew a lot of the people that died. Even if they didn't really know me. I came upon one cot that had a familiar face. I went up it and tears started to stream down non-stop. The name plate read _**"Seamus** **Dor**". _My Shay died. I kissed his cold forehead. It wasn't fair. I started to cry uncontrollably. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. Mrs. Weasley and Ron were behind me. I blinked rapidly but it for naught. I fell into Mrs. Weasley's arms and sobbed.

"It's okay child. He's at peace. I know he is." Instead of me comforting her, she was comforting me. I felt safe in her arms, like a daughter is in her mother's arms. But I had no mother. No father or mother. Just a brother, whose relationship I had with, was rocky. I didn't have a family. I had no where to go.

"Where are you going to go now?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," I managed, "I have no home. The one place I could go to is basically in ruins. I'm alone in a place where no one should be."

"No more talk of that. I said you're welcome in our home, didn't I?" Mrs. Weasley said. I nodded. "Then you will live with us."

I felt my eyes widen. She was offering me a place of refuge. A shelter from the world. A home.

"Weasley's! All in favour?" Ron called. Every Weasley raised their hand or called out "Aye". Even George.

"You'll be part of the family, as if you were born into it," stated Ginny. I shook my head. They were offering me... a family.

"Mrs. Weasley-"

"Mum," she corrected me. I blushed.

"Mum. I can't accept your offer. I'm a Malfoy, remember? A sworn enemy," I said.

All my words were ignored. I was taken into the Weasley family.

* * *

I liked being a Weasley. I wasn't ignored or forgotten. Of course I insisted I keep my surname as Malfoy but Ron insisted I change it to Weasley.  
"Think of it as casting aside a time where you were unloved and unwanted. You're forgetting a time where you were thought of as a spare," he said. I shrugged. Can't argue with that logic. I'm sure you could, but I didn't. I was happier as a Weasley. Everyone in the family had red hair, then there was me. A pale girl with green eyes and black curly hair.

"Don't be ashamed of your hair! It's gorgeous!" Ginny exclaimed, when I told her I might dye it red.

"But I'm the only one who has black hair. It was the same when I was a Malfoy. Everyone had platinum blonde hair, then there was me."

"So what? It makes you different, and different is good. Just as you may not be as good with a wand, but you're amazing with your power. Ron broke his wand in his second year, so be glad you don't really need one. Their high maintenance," she told me.

So I didn't dye my hair. But regardless of hair, or even parentage, I was accepted into the family. I wasn't unwanted or un-needed. I wasn't forgotten or unloved. Harry and Ginny had gotten together, so I saw a lot more of him. One day he asked me why Draco hated him all the time.

"He didn't hate you," I said.

"He was rude to all of us all the time," Harry pointed out. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny joined in the conversation.

I sighed. "Look. From what he told me, he was just jealous of you Harry. You were famous. The Boy-Who-Lived. You got all the attention, whereas he was being groomed for a place in the world he didn't want. You had freedom to do as pleased. He didn't. When we talked, he would go on about how you got all the attention, blah, blah, blah. He was only jealous of you Harry."

"Then why was he rude to the rest of us?" Hermione pointed out.

I looked to her. "Well you didn't have friends who were also pressuring you to become a Death Eater, Hermione. Crabb and Goyle were doing just that. Draco only hung out with them because they did what he asked. Him, being the golden child of us two, he was spoiled. He got all that he wanted. Since I was often over-looked and forgotten, he was nice about it. He gave me half of his presents, when he got them."

They were silent. Harry looked shocked at this news. So did Ron and Hermione. They didn't know how Draco truly was.

"I didn't know."

"Wow. Just wow."

I nodded. "Don't judge him by his actions. Or the way he acted. It was all a mask he was forced to put on. You don't have to forgive him. But now you know what he told me."

* * *

It was exactly nineteen years before I saw Draco again. He'd changed a lot. He was a lot more polite to others. We talked and I told him what became of me. He looked astounded.  
"So, you're a Weasley?"  
"Not by marriage my dear brother. I changed my name. I figured 'new life, new name'. I was warmly welcomed by the Weasley's. More welcome in their family than ours."

We parted ways, and I only saw him years later again. I was dropping off my son and his twin brother at the station. I saw him and waved.

"It's a shame Papa couldn't be here."

"Yeah. He would've loved to see us off!"

"Boys, I'm sure he would've. But the Ministry is very strict," I told them.

The train was about to leave, so I kissed their foreheads and told them goodbye. It would months before I saw them again.

"Bye Mother! Tell Papa we'll miss him!"

"Bye! Come on Fred! We'll miss the train."

"Coming Leo! Leonardo wait for me!"

I laughed. I saw Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and Draco and his wife. Life was good. Ron came up to me and hugged me.

"It was nice you named Fred after my brother."

"Well it's a nice name. Plus with him being a twin with Leonardo it made sense to me."

We laughed and went out for dinner. Draco wasn't there but Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were. I was accepted among others. I was happy and I wasn't about to let a dark past get the better of me. What's done is done. The past is now pardoned. Nothing can change it.

* * *

**So yeah. There's chapter 6. And the last chapter. Please review. I'm not going to post anything for a long time. Let me know how I did. Bye!**


End file.
